


Forgotten Memories

by ShipsInTheKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Future, Amelia Swan-Mills, Amnesia, Children, Daughters, F/F, Future Fic, Major Original Character(s), Swan-Mills Family, The Enchanted Forest, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInTheKnight/pseuds/ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the future, Emma and Regina are married and have two children together. One day, they were forced to separate from their children, leaving them to fend for themselves. Seven years later, they found a way to reunite their family. Will it ever be the same again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Memories

It had been seven years since Storybrooke was destroyed, leaving the Swan-Mills girls abandoned without their family. Life had been hard on them until they finally decided to move on from what they had lost that fateful day.

Currently they both live in a small, two bedroom apartment in New York with their German shepherd, Bruce. Amelia, the younger of the two, started a business selling her own artwork. As for her older sister, Charlotte, she became a very successful lawyer.

Both women moved on in different ways, Amelia still holds hope in her heart for their return and Charlotte sticks with her logic that they are never going to see their family again. The same is with all things magic-related. Amelia knows of their powerful magic and has been trying to teach herself how to wield her ever-growing powers in hopes to find a way back to her family. As for Charlotte, she blames magic for all her life’s struggles and problems, saying that it is the root of all evil.

Recently Amelia discovered that, like her brother Henry, she possessed unique powers. She was the illustrator to his author. She truly loves to create art and she uses her magic to literally bring her work to life. She could draw an apple and pull it from the page using only her bare hands. Her latest plan to bring back her family was to draw a portal of some sort, like Jefferson’s hat, and use it to teleport to wherever her family is. Charlotte had said that her theory was nothing but nonsense and that she should ‘wake up’ because life’s not a fantasy and there are no happily ever afters, but Amelia had proven her wrong.

* * *

 

One day while Amelia was sketching her plans for her next piece, she heard a strange noise. She listened again for the sound and pinpointed it’s source, her small trashcan next to her desk. She approached the wastebasket in disbelief then picked up a glowing, crumpled up piece of paper. When she unfolded it, it revealed a drawing of a door. It wasn’t just any door, though, it was a _magical_ door. She could tell because of the light emitting from the key hole.

Amelia had hidden the drawing away for safe keeping, assuming that if her sister found out about it she would have it destroyed. Amelia was determined to find a way of opening the door. She hoped that if she did, all her questions of her lost family would be answered.

After weeks of searching for a key to fit the lock, turning the apartment inside out and visiting all the local pawnshops, she came up with a brilliant idea to draw one herself, so she did. The key she had produced resembled one of her mother’s old skeleton keys from Storybrooke, simple but unique. She prayed that it would work in opening the door as she penetrated the page’s surface with the object. Sure enough, it was a perfect match and Amelia twisted it until she heard a click.

Instantly the door swung open, causing a large portal to appear inside the girl’s bedroom, the force knocked Amelia off her feet. She held onto the first steady object she could find, fearing being swallowed whole by the mysterious portal. The whirling sound and its violent nature prompted Charlotte to storm into the room, assuming her sister was blaring her music like usual. When her eyes met the portal, her expression changed drastically. Before she could voice her reaction, the force of the portal proved to be too strong and caused her to be sucked within its swirling grasp. Amelia, eyes wide in fear, let go of her grip on the steady object and followed her sister into the unknown.

In what felt like seconds later, both girls landed with a thud, the portal disappearing above them. Each took a moment to get their bearings strait and smoothed out their appearances before they spoke. Charlotte began by lecturing Amelia about the dangers of magic and using their current situation as a main example. Amelia paid no attention to her sister’s ranting, having been accustomed to it for years. Instead, she decided to observe her new surroundings.

They were in the middle of a forest, she noted. It was around mid-day, which was strange considering that it was nighttime when they were back in her bedroom. Based on her observations and minimum knowledge of ‘fairytale land’ from the stories told to her as a child, Amelia came to the conclusion that they were in none other than the Enchanted Forest.

After Charlotte’s prolonged ranting, Amelia budded in and suggested that they should find somewhere to stay before it gets dark, not wanting to become wolf food. Charlotte begrudgingly agreed and they began to walk what Amelia considered was north.

Two miles later, Charlotte broke their silence by complaining about how her heels were starting to cause her feet to blister and that they should set up camp for the night. Amelia tried to convince her that they’d find a place soon, though she wasn’t at _all_ convicted herself, which made it almost impossible. Charlotte huffed as she continued to walk alongside her sister.

To both women’s surprise, they approached the edge of a small village not even five minutes later. Amelia persuaded Charlotte to allow her to use magic in order to ‘blend in with the locals’. Once they were convincingly peasant-like they made their way into a small pub.

The inside of the pub was raunchy but neither woman cared. They were dying for something to quench their thirst. When their drinks arrived, Amelia overheard one of the barmaids gossip about a new threat in the lands and how the monarch planned to deal with it. This intrigued the brunette and she proposed to her sister that they should speak with this monarch and exchange their help with defeating their foe for information about their family. Charlotte told her sister that she believed it to be one of the worst ideas she had ever heard, but her sister was relentless so she ended up giving in, not wanting to separate the two.

After they finished their drinks, Amelia decided that they should head off for the palace immediately, much to Charlottes displeasure. They asked around for directions until they were sure of the path, then headed off down a dirt road.

By the time nightfall came, they were exhausted. They were about to give in for the night when two black figures on horses approached them from behind. They stopped beside the two women and dismounted their horses. Amelia observed their dark armor and instantly feared for her life. Charlotte’s reaction was similar.

The knights demanded to see their identification cards and when the two women failed to produce them, the guards arrested the two. Amelia tried to make light of the situation, seeing her sister’s displeased expression directed towards her, by saying, “At least we’re heading to the palace. That was our goal, right?” As she expected, her sister’s expression didn’t change, if anything her frown grew deeper.

When they felt the horses come to a halt, they knew they had arrived. Before Amelia could take in the full view of the gigantic palace, a sack was placed over her head, obstructing her view. The next thing she knew, she was forced inside a dark, solid jail cell alongside her sister. The guards disappeared before she could ask any questions, leaving the two women locked within their cell.

Amelia had tried and failed miserably at using her magic to help them escape. She had finally come to the conclusion that the cell blocked the prisoner from using any abilities, which was a great feature, she noted, aside from the fact that _she_ was the one being held prisoner.

Hours later the guards arrived again, bringing them their supper. It was horrifyingly disgusting, Charlotte noted. She would rather _die_ than be forced to eat that sludge.

The only thing that proved useful from what the guards had brought the two women were the utensils. Amelia had grabbed one of the spoons as Charlotte warned her not to eat the ‘food’, claiming that it must have been poisoned to smell that foul. Amelia just rolled her eyes at her sister then brought her attention back to the item. It had a small metal band around it, keeping the structure secure. Amelia made quick work with unfastening each of their utensils, then used the knowledge she had gained at a young age from her Ma to pick the cell’s lock.

When they were successfully freed from within the confines of the cell, they both had opposing ideas of where to go next. Charlotte wanted them to escape the dreadful place while Amelia wanted to do some more exploring, hoping to find the monarch and offer to them her proposition. Ultimately, Amelia, once again, got her way, despite how _amazing_ it turned out for them the last time. Charlotte just couldn’t bring herself to separate from her sister, though the thought didn’t scare Amelia in the slightest.

They managed to sneak into the castle’s kitchen and steal some of the servant’s garbs. When they finished changing, the head maid demanded that they go bring the queen her supper, not wanting it to get cold in fear of being fired, or worse. They hesitantly took the trays and made their way in what they hoped was the correct direction of the queen’s bedchambers. Along the way, they ran into a male servant, thankfully not losing any of the tray’s contents in the process. He assisted them in bring the queen’s meal and left after they were successfully at the main door. Then they knocked.

Instantly the door opened, revealing a seemingly empty room, aside from a woman standing regally by her balcony window. They could not see her face because she was facing away from them. They both noticed an empty table and set the trays upon it.

Though she couldn’t explain why, Amelia felt drawn to the woman and craved to see her face. As for Charlotte, she feared overstaying her welcome and used her eyes to beg Amelia to let sleeping dogs lie. Amelia, ever stubborn, disregarded her sister’s pleading and spoke out to the woman.

“Your highness,” she began with mock confidence.

Before she could say another word, the queen cut her off by demanding they both leave her presence at once, not bothering turning around. The voice instantly sparked a long-forgotten memory of Charlotte’s where her and her mother would tend the apple trees in their garden. Tears formed in the woman’s eyes as she recalled the familiar voice and hesitantly asked…

“Mom?”


End file.
